Path Towards Salvation
by MustangTaisaNoKoibito
Summary: Before Thor, Loki had already come to Earth and he had seen the true worth of humans. What if he was truly trying to save the humans the only way he knew how?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As cool as Marvel is, none of it belongs to me and the only profit I gain is your enjoyment. Constructive criticism is welcome but hate mail will just feed my chimney. Thank you! **

**Elizabeth**

_"What is your name?"_

_"Loki."_

_"What kind of name is Loki?"_

_"What kind of name is Lizzie?"_

_"My mommy gave me that name. 'S short for 'lizabeth."_

_"Where is your mother now child?"_

_"The men in white had said she went to heaven."_

_"And your father?"_

_"...I don't have one..."_

_"...you mean to tell me you don't have anyone to care for you?"_

_"Well the nuns at the orphanage try but there's so many of us and I got tired of all the kids picking on me for being the youngest..."_

_"So you ran away?"_

_"Hmm mm"_

_"And how long have you been missing?"_

_"I ran away a few days ago."_

_"And no one has been looking for you?"_

_"...no..."_

_"Hmm...tell me kid how would you like to travel with me?"_

_"Really?! And where would we go?"_

_"Wherever you want milady."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I opened my eyes slowly as the dream faded away to be greeted by the sight of a cell in Asgard. Everything was a fogged up memory. And all I could remember was peals of laughter surrounded by lilies. I could not even recall how I came to be back in this golden cage. As I looked around the fragments of my memory started coming together and I could recall a vague scene of a battle in Midgard. I knew right away that I had lost the supposed battle and was locked away in the dungeons of Asgard. Before I could delve deeper I felt the presence of the only person who made me feel like a child all over again. I tried to ignore the way her eyes bore into my back before morphing my face into a sneer and turning around. 

"I can't imagine that Odin actually allowed you down here...Frigga." 

"Despite what you may believe I do not always adhere to the rules your father sets Loki. And not even he could prevent me from seeing my son." 

I scoff at the mention of my so called father. "Is that what I am? Your 'son' I thought I was just another war relic. Put away to entertain the 'mighty Thor' until the All-Father would have use of me." 

"That was never our intent for you. We hid the truth to spare you this pain you at experiencing right now." 

"Well that hardly matters now does it? Since I have always been placed beneath Thor since the very beginning. Whatever pain you were hoping to 'spare' me came long before this was revealed."

Mothe- Frigga released a sigh that never failed to make me feel guilty for my actions. Even now I could see in her eyes that her love for me was sincere, on her part at least. After all this I wanted nothing more than to please her just so she could smile at me the way Odin never did. I turned away and squashed the thought immediately. 

"Go to your husband Frigga. I'm sure the queen of Asgard has better things to do than spend her time dallying in the dungeons with criminals. Especially a lowly frost giant." After a moment of silence I was sure that she had left already that I was surprised by her voice. 

"Regardless of anything you may believe, I have raised you as my son Loki and you will continue to be so even when you lose your way." 

The warm feeling that had settled in my chest since her arrival suddenly disappeared and I knew that once I turned she would no longer be there. And that I was the bigger fool, for she would always be my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As cool as Marvel is, none of it belongs to me and the only profit I gain is your enjoyment. Constructive criticism is welcome but hate mail will just feed my chimney. Thank you! **

**Deal with the Devil**

My idiotic brother and his foolish friends were trying to contain the prisoners. It was rather amusing being able to read while those buffoons had their hands full but I could not help but think back to the one who started the riot. It has been a long time since a dark elf has been caught, much less one of such power. The dark elves were supposed to have become practically nonexistent since the last war they had fought with the previous All-father. Before I could delve deeper I noticed that the fight was starting to die down as Thor took off in a rage. The criminals were being herded to their cells; the few that thought they could rebel were quickly put down. I saw as Sif looked in my direction, anger and betrayal clear in her eyes before they hardened with determination as she strode towards my cell.

"Lady Sif wins another 'glorious battle' alongside the 'mighty Thor'!"

Like a spark igniting a flame, Sif's eyes lit up with a barely repressed rage. "You lying snake! I do not understand how the All-father let you live after all the schemes you've pulled!"

A cold dread settled over me as her words brought her betrayal to the forefront of my mind. "Well you would know all about lying snakes wouldn't you Lady Sif. Considering you yourself have betrayed a king."

The indignation in her eyes was sickening and yet I could not help the slight twinge of guilt for my words. "That position was not yours to have and you knew it Loki. You let your petty jealousies get away with you."

Her words caused my vision to bleed with red and all I wanted was to rip her tongue out and feed it to her as I hissed at her, "Thor was not ready to be king and you knew it. He was eager for battle without a care as to whom or what he dragged down with him. I did not foresee however that the All-father would exile his favorite son."

"And yet you did not try to sway the All-father or change his decision after you were put on the throne." Her words were blunt, cutting; a few years ago that tone would've compelled me to earn her forgiveness but that time is long past.

"Well, it's a good thing that the 'mighty Thor' is back where he belongs and his brother in his rightful place. Why don't you run along like the lovesick child everyone knows you to be while that buffoon doesn't spare you a glance? Too enamored with that weakling scientist I suppose."

The hitch in her breath was the only telltale sign of her hurt before her gaze hardened. "Mark my words Trickster, you shall rot and die alone in this cell and no one shall care to remember your name or your deeds." Before I could bother to reply, she walked away, her stride triumphant and proud without imagining how wrong she was. 

_Two figures walked along as the snow kept falling, the only disruption being the footsteps left behind by the pair. "Say Loki...where are we going?"_

_ The God in question looked down at the child whose hand he was holding. Her clothes were new and her face much cleaner from before. No matter what happened nothing would make him regret taking the child under his wing. "I don't know my dear Lizzie. I would imagine we need to find a home of our own first don't you think?" _

_ The light in her eyes could brighten the darkest of nights. I would provide this girl with the whole world if she asked and yet all she wanted was a home to call her own. "Loki? Why did you leave your home?" _

_ It was such a simple question and yet I could not bring myself to answer. How could I tell this girl, this child, who all she yearned for in this world was a family, that I held no love for mine. That I was relieved to be as far away as possible. No one except my mother had ever accepted my differences. And after Sif's rejection it was obvious that none but mother would miss me. "Well Elizabeth...I left home because I wanted find a family of my own." It was as close to the truth as I could give her but it seemed to satisfy her as she latched on to my hand. _

_ "Then we will be each other's family! And we will never be alone ever again!" Such a simple statement and yet the fervor and conviction with which she said it allowed me to believe her in a way that I hadn't believed anyone in a long time. _

_ "Very well little one, but we need a home or where shall our little family live?" _

_ "Hmm…maybe somewhere where nobody could find us?" _

_ "...I believe I know just the place."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It must've been hours before Thor returns his face solemn. I imagined a thousand different scenarios except for one, "Mother's life is in peril."

For a moment it felt as if my heart had stopped beating, and the urge to lash out was strong, as I imagined my mother, the only one who ever wanted me, lying prone in the infirmary as she waited for death to take her. There was no way I could allow that to happen but I also couldn't allow Thor to see how much this affected me.

"Surely then, you could be doing something more useful than standing here stating the obvious to an unwanted frost giant."

"Don't you understand Loki!? Mother is in danger! And we need your help to save her. The sword that pierced her was laced with poison. The healers are seeing to her right now but none of them can find a cure for the poison. You're the only one that has read all the books in the library. Surely you must know of a cure."

I wanted chuckle at the irony. How constantly was I mocked for my time spent in the library and now these fools needed my help?

"And tell me Odinson, what could I possibly gain from doing something like this?" It was a risky bluff; I would help my mother even with nothing to gain but I just couldn't allow myself to ignore the opportunity this presented. Fortunately my brother was quick to take the bait.

"She is our mother! And you dare use her life at this moment for your selfish gains!" His eyes were as dark as the storm that was no doubt raging outside.

"Well, given that I have something you need and I need to get out of here with my magic intact then everyone would be happy if you just agree. So...what will it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As cool as Marvel is, none of it belongs to me and the only profit I gain is your enjoyment. Constructive criticism is welcome but hate mail will just feed my chimney. Thank you! **

**Love of a Mother**

I sat there trying to appear nonchalant when in reality I could feel my heart speeding up in apprehension. I only had one shot at this, and everything depended on Thor's gullibility. I could see the doubt on his face, he knew that my mother had always been the only one I cared for but now was not the time for me to falter. "I don't think your mother has that much time for you to make up your mind so I would hurry up." 

The glare he presented me with would've made Tyr himself back away but all I did was give him a mocking grin. Suddenly the barrier that was separating us fell away as he started walking away.

"Let's go." 

I followed, knowing that that was as much consent Thor's pride would allow. Once again we were walking side by side just like in the old times and yet I knew that nothing would ever be like back then.

'This same hallway used to be where I would chase after Thor hoping that he would take me with him.'

* 

_ A scrawny looking boy with jet black hair ran as fast as his legs could carry as he tried to catch up to a blond boy that was running ahead of him.  
><em>

_ "Wait for me brother! I want to go play with you guys too!" The smaller boy sounded out of breath as he started falling behind before he finally tripped and lost track of the blond boy._

* 

I was brought out of my musings as we reached the healer's wing. I could see the All-Father pacing ahead of us before he looked up at our approach. He narrowed his eyes as they focused on me, "I take it Thor has told you what has happened." 

I gave him a curt nod. "Yes he has but before I do anything I have asked for some conditions." I felt Thor tense up beside me as I pressed forward. "In exchange for Frigga's life, I shall be granted a full pardon and my magic will be restored to me without any binds of myself or it to Asgard and its King." My nails dug into my hands as I tried to control my expression and give nothing away. The All-Father turned a rather amusing shade of red as my request processed through his head. 

"You would dare use your mother's precarious situation for your own gain?! She, who is the only reason you were not sentenced to death?!" That last accusation struck closer to home than either of them will know but I managed to grace Odin with a grin before replying. 

"You can scream until you are blue in the face All-Father but as amusing as it is, I hardly think that your beloved wife has that much time left. So do we have a deal?" 

Odin's face went through a myriad of expressions before it settled on grim resignation and I smiled in triumph. "Very well. If you can save Frigga you will be pardoned and your magic fully restored." 

I gave him a curt nod and strode past him. Into a room where they held my mother. The healers stepped aside as I approached her bedside. I held her hand in my own as I let my seidr flow through her body trying to reveal what kind poison was killing her.

* 

It was several hours before all the poison had been cleaned out. I looked down at my arm as the poison I had taken into my own body burned through my veins. I gritted my teeth as I watched my Aesir glamour fall away to reveal my Jotun heritage. The poison that Frigga had been injured was very fatal to the Vanir, while an Aesir could probably walk away alive from such a wound, there away nothing that could be done for the Vanir. Only by cleaning out her blood with mine would she stand a chance, since frost giants were much more resilient to poisons. Such practice had been banned many years ago however due to the level magic required to perform such a feat, many have died in the attempt, but for Frigga I would do anything, because no matter how much I tried to deny it, she was my mother.


End file.
